


Warm to the Touch

by Crypticbeliever123



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate AU - Temperature, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 21,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: In a world where Leonard's a meta and only a person's soulmate feels warm to the touch can this Captain Canary ship sail?





	1. Ice Cold

It was a well-known fact that everyone would feel cold to the touch, everyone that is except for one’s own soulmate. Leonard had spent his life never experiencing a warm touch and oh how he hated the cold. Of course come one chilly October day in 2014 months after the particle accelerator exploded he learned that cold would become him. Out of the blue he developed a never-ending sensation of cold and ice that left him freezing without his heavy winter jacket. And what’s more is that he found himself to be so cold that frost would form on his hands.

 

It took him several weeks to gain control over his new cold powers but once he managed it he found himself the adversary of the fastest man alive, the Flash. Leonard always did love a challenge and defeating his new opponent would prove to be one of his favorites especially since the Flash had a team of geniuses backing his play and Snart always loved to test his intelligence. Then one day almost two years later he gained a new challenge, killing an immortal tyrant with a group of ragtag misfits while travelling through time and space. Oh what fun he could have.

 

Walking down the corridor of his new surroundings he found himself in the company of a petite blonde who he doubted had much to bring to the table between the billionaire genius with a high-tech suit, a pair of reincarnated bird people, nuclear men, etc. He wondered how she could possibly fit in until…

 

“Actually I was dead for over a year,” she informed him.

“Hey I was just trying to make conversation,” he replied.

“Yeah, I could tell by the way you were staring at my ass,” she retorted.

“I wasn’t staring. I was…”

“Staring?”

“Judging.”

“And that’s better?”

“I wasn’t judging your appearance. I was trying to figure out if you could actually be of use to this little team or whatever.”

“I’ll have you know that I was trained by a League of Assassins and could easily take you with one arm tied behind my back,” she told him smugly as she stepped into his space.

“I’m a meta sweetheart. I could probably freeze you before you could pull out a weapon.”

“I don’t need one.”

“I don’t know if you sound cocky or confident but for your sake you better hope it’s the latter because if you’re just being cocky then you’re sure to wind up dead?” he said before stepping away from her.

“What like you care?” she scoffed.

“Of course not. But I have a code. If you’re part of my crew you watch each other’s backs.”

“First off we’re not _your_ crew we’re Rip’s. And second of all I’d much prefer it if you actually watched my back and not my backside. Think you can manage that sweetheart?” she said patting his cheek which sent the strangest feeling coursing through him.

 

As she walked away he lifted a hand to his cheek in awe as he watched her walk away.

 

“Warm,” he sighed in realization that he had just met his soulmate.

“It’s warm,” he smiled in a way he hadn’t in the longest time.

 

He wasn’t sure which felt better, knowing that there actually was someone out there who could love him or the fact that for the first time in forever he actually felt warm. If he were being honest this constant sensation of ice left him feeling rather corpselike most of the time. That’s when it hit him.

 

“Wait!” he called out after her.

“What? Want to stare at my ass some more?”

“No. I- You said you were dead for over a year. Explain,” he demanded before realizing how rude that came across, “Please?”

“I was shot with some arrows, and before you ask not by _the_ Arrow. Anyway I died in early October of 2014 and over a year later my sister used this Lazarus Pit to bring me back to life.”

“Lazarus Pit?”

“Yeah, it’s like a fountain of youth in that it has magic water that rejuvenates people, also heals injuries and revives the dead. Why do you ask?”

“No reason,” he lied not wanting to confront her right away about being soulmates.

 

Honestly, he wasn’t even sure she realized it since their contact was only brief. But he knew after all the fact that he gained cold powers the same day she died only couldn’t have been a coincidence, could it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	2. The Barfight

When Rip decided to leave them alone on the ship that was when Sara decided it was time to go get weird in the seventies. Leonard loved the sound of that idea, especially since it meant he could spend some time with Sara.

 

They along with Mick arrived at a bar in St. Roch where Mick decided to play some Captain and Tenille while they drank dollar beers. Leonard usually enjoyed bars but the fact that his soul mate was standing mere inches from him and he still hadn’t figured out what to say to her was driving him crazy. That is until…

 

“You wanna dance Leonard?” she asked him out of the blue as a woman walked by commenting on their outfits.

“Don’t mind if I do,” he replied taking her beer and setting it beside his on a nearby table as he joined her on the dancefloor taking her hand as he placed the other on the small of her back hoping to keep her as close to him as he could without making a wrong move.

“You ever do this before?” she asked him.

“What? Oh you mean dancing, uh no actually or at least not often. You?” he asked hoping it would start a conversation.

 

God, he was nervous. He didn’t think he should be since she was his soul mate but that simple fact made things oh so much more complicated as he was terrified of screwing things up with her.

 

“I’m not much of a dancer but this seemed like a good idea,” she replied with a shrug.

“You thought dancing with a career criminal was a good idea? You must be a really bad judge of character,” he smirked.

“Or maybe I just know you better than you know yourself,” she smirked back.

“Hmm, we’ll see,” he smiled at her.

 

She then laid her head against his chest as they continued dancing and Leonard worried that she could hear how much his heart was pounding having her so close to him. He wasn’t sure why it was beating so hard, maybe fear, maybe… no, it couldn’t be. It was far too early for that. His heart did however manage to slow down a bit when they were pulled apart by some biker thug looking guy asking to cut in. Leonard looked to Sara to see what she’d do.

 

“Ooh tempting but you’re not my type. And anyways I’m taken,” she smirked.

 

Taken? Did she mean she was with someone already or was she referring to him? Leonard wasn’t sure which it was but either one scared the hell out of him. As much as he wanted to be near her he wasn’t sure if he was ready to be in a relationship just yet and even if he weren’t the thought of his soul mate with someone else hurt in ways he never felt before. However, when the other guy started to get handsy the sight of Sara breaking his wrist gave Leonard immense joy.

 

“I got this,” she told him as she started to fight off her attacker.

 

Leonard simply held his hands up as he backed away to let her work and quite enjoyed the sight of watching her take on several men at once. Not that that really surprised him though. If anyone were to be his soul mate they would have to be quite the badass.

 

“Now I could stand for a little help,” she turned back to say to him and Mick as more guys joined in.

 

After letting their fists fly and getting kicked out of the bar by the owner for breaking things they headed back to the car Mick stole earlier with Sara and Len hanging back a little to talk.

 

“So, you’re taken?” Leonard couldn’t help but ask her.

“No, just that most guys back off when they think you’re with someone or at least the decent ones do anyway and besides I was actually enjoying our dance and didn’t want it to stop,” she answered.

“If we’re being honest here, neither did I,” he smiled at her.

“Hey would you hurry up? I swear you guys are slower than turtles,” Mick called back at them.

“Come on, we should get back to ship before Rip does. Odds are he’d just chew us out for disobeying him and I’ve been called to the principal’s office enough for two lifetimes,” Sara suggested.

“That a resurrection joke?” Len asked her.

“Maybe,” she smirked.

“Oh by the way,” Len said gently grabbing her arm so he could lean in to whisper into her ear, “You were right. You could take me with an arm behind your back,” he drawled in a low voice that sent a shiver down Sara’s spine; not that she’d admit it or let it show.

“Thanks. At least now you know to stay on my good side,” she replied as she entered the car.

“I do. But perhaps you could give me some pointers some time?” he asked looking her in the eye via the rear-view mirror hoping to use the offer as an excuse to spend more time with his ever-intriguing soul mate.

“Looking to get your ass handed to you?” she smirked.

“I may not be a highly trained assassin but I’m fairly decent in a fight,” he smirked back.

“Bring it on,” she challenged.

“You two mind flirting when I’m not around? I might’ve liked my breakfast but that don’t mean I want to taste it again,” Mick butted in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	3. Changing Fate

After the revelation that Rip wasn’t on the up and up Leonard found himself sitting around the cargo hold with his partner in crime, Mick, a genius with a high-tech suit named Ray, and his one and only soulmate, Sara. Leonard started to worry when Ray was talking about not continuing the mission. After all, he might have gone into this mission for less than altruistic purposes but if it gave him the chance to get to know the woman he was destined for then he was more than happy to keep the job going. But if Sara didn’t want to then what would happen for them?

 

Leonard very much doubted that simply being soulmates would be enough to convince Sara to give him the time of day without a job to do keeping them together. He knew in his head that they were supposed to be perfect for each other but that didn’t stop him from worrying that he wasn’t good enough for her. Then he heard the words he needed desperately at that moment to hear.

 

“That’s not what he said. Rip said that in _his_ future we’re nobodies. But this mission is about changing the future. If we have the power to change the world, don’t you think we have the power to change our own fate?” Sara asked giving Leonard hope that she wanted to continue the mission as much as he did and decided to respond to her little speech in the only way he knew how.

“For better or for worse,” he smirked.

 

After the small group left with the decision to continue in the fight against Savage Mick took his friend aside.

 

“Hey, what was that about?” he asked Leonard.

“What was what about?”

“That whole better or worse thing you said. Of all the things you could’ve said why that? And more to the point why’d you say yes when Blondie asked you to dance? That ain’t like you.”

“You really wanna know?”

“Yeah course I do.”

“Then you need to swear that what I’m about to tell you stays between just you and me. You can’t tell anyone else, not even Sara. Got it?”

“Got it. So?”

“Sara’s my soul mate.”

“Seriously?” Mick asked with wide eyes of shock.

“Yeah. She is,” Leonard smiled.

“And you don’t want me talk to her about because?”

“Because Mick she and I aren’t even talking about it yet. We’re taking things slow for now and I’d rather you not mess this up for me. Okay?”

“How do you mess up with your soul mate? It’s a soul mate, the one person you can’t push away no matter what cause you’re meant to be or whatever.”

“Mick, promise me you won’t bring this up with her or anyone else. Please?”

“Alright, alright. I promise. So is Blondie the real reason you decided to join up with this crazy mission?”

“No. I didn’t even find out she was my soul mate until we got on the ship.”

“Hmm. I wonder how long it would’ve been before you two met if Rip hadn’t recruited us,” Mick wondered.

“Huh that’s a good question. I’m going to go figure out the answer to that. See ya later Mick,” Leonard said as he walked away.

“See ya boss.”

 

Leonard headed to the Bridge where luckily no one else was and started asking Gideon about when he and Sara would’ve crossed paths in the original timeline before Rip intervened with the AI replying by saying that she wasn’t allowed to inform anyone of their futures. Since he couldn’t get any answers the simple way he chose to do things the hard way by hacking Gideon’s systems to find the information he wanted to know. Or at least he tried.

 

“What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing?” Rip shouted as he entered the room.

“I just had one question and your dumb computer wouldn’t answer me,” Leonard replied.

“He was trying to find out information about his future Captain Hunter,” Gideon added.

“Tattletale,” Leonard muttered under his breath.

“What exactly did you want to know that was so important you tried to hack Gideon?”

“I just wanted to know when if you hadn’t recruited us would Sara and I have met.”

“And what makes you think you would have?”

“Doesn’t matter. Do you know the answer to my question or should I keep hacking the computer?”

“I do know the answer and the answer is never.”

“What do you mean never?” Leonard asked afraid of what Rip meant that he and Sara never would have met if not for him.

“I can’t tell you that,” Rip said turning his back on Leonard who fired a warning shot with his powers at the nearby wall to get his attention.

“Tell me. Now,” Leonard snarled at him.

“Why is it so important to you Mr. Snart? She’s just a stranger to you.”

“She’s my soul mate. Now I want to know what the hell you mean that she and I wouldn’t have met if you hadn’t recruited us. NOW!”

“Your soul- I am so sorry Mr. Snart,” Rip said quietly.

“Why? Why are you sorry? What aren’t you telling me?”

“What I am about to tell you, you cannot repeat to anyone. If I had not recruited you then in six months’ time Sara would have been killed along with her father and sister in an attempt to stop a criminal named Damien Darhk from escaping prison.”

“What?” Leonard breathed horrified to hear that Sara would have died a second time without them ever meeting if not for the mission.

“I am sorry Mr. Snart. I’m sure this must be hard to hear. I-”

“You listen to me and you listen good. I don’t care when you intended to return us after this mission ended. Once Savage is good and dead you will take us back to a point after that prison break and only then. If you dare take us back any sooner then Sara could still die and I _won’t_ let that happen. Do I make myself clear?” Leonard snarled as he grabbed Rip by his coat with an icy fist.

“Crystal.”

“Good,” Leonard replied releasing Rip and walking away to search for Sara.

 

Hearing how he could’ve lost her twice without ever having the chance to know her left Leonard with a desperate need to get to know Sara as much as possible in case he should ever lose her. But he swore to himself then and there that he would do whatever it took to make sure he never lost her. What he wouldn’t give to keep her by his side forever.

 

“Hey Sara,” he sighed happily while entering the training room.

“Hey Len,” she smiled at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it feels like this chapter was cut short I would like to mention that the next one will pick up right where this one left off. As always please feel free to leave comments.


	4. Two Types of Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated previously this picks up right where Chapter 3 left off. Hope you enjoy!

“Care for a sparring partner?” he asked stepping toward her as she hit a punching bag.

“I don’t know. Think you can handle me?” she smirked.

“We’ll see,” he smirked back as he set his jacket to the side.

 

He then gestured for her to come at him which led to her throwing a punch at him that he just barely managed to dodge ducking his head to the side. She used his move to her advantage as it made his head easier to hit with a kick. She was impressed that he was still standing after that and that smirk on his face only went to show just how smug he was.

 

They continued sparring with Leonard managing to get a few good blows in much to her annoyance. She could feel the bloodlust boiling beneath the surface though she wished she could stop it. When Leonard tried to punch her she grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back at which point she maneuvered to straddle him before pulling a knife close against his neck.

 

If the bloodlust were the only factor she probably would have slit his throat but with him being her soulmate a very different form of lust factored in leading her to press her lips against his in a searing kiss. She continued to hold her blade at his throat while her other hand held one of his against the floor.

 

Once her lips were on his Leonard forgot all about the knife that was pressed against his neck and instead lost himself in the sensation of her. Her lips, her tongue, the warmth radiating off of her gave him a sense of bliss he had never experienced before. He slid his free hand around her waist to hold her closer to him still and as the kiss deepened he tried to take his other hand to cup her face only for Sara to press against his wrist even harder holding him in place.

 

That was when he noticed how aggressive this kiss actually was with Sara nipping at his lips and the blade pressed dangerously close to his carotid. Something was wrong. He could tell. He’s always had a sixth sense about things like this even before becoming a meta. He didn’t know what was happening to her but he knew something was very, very wrong.

 

“Sara,” he tried to say with his words being muffled by Sara’s lips pressed hard against his.

 

He took his free hand from her back to pull her face away from his.

 

“Sara!” he shouted as his lips were finally free of hers.

 

She could see the fear in his eyes and in that moment, she had never felt worse about herself. She threw the knife aside and quickly ran out of the room to hide in her quarters. She knew the bloodlust made her dangerous but since meeting Leonard she had hoped that there was one person who could be safe from her and she was wrong.

 

She hadn’t been in control of herself at that moment and with how much she had forced that kiss even holding Leonard down she worried about what would have happened if she hadn’t snapped out of it when she did. Would she have taken things too far and- oh God no. No! She couldn’t even bring herself to think it. She knew what it was like to be the victim of- the thought that she could have done that to Leonard, her own soulmate of all people made her sick to her stomach.

 

She never wanted to leave her room again. How could she face him? Then she heard a knock at the door.

 

“Sara? You okay?” Leonard asked softly with an air of concern in his voice.

“I’m sorry. I know I must’ve looked pretty scared back there but I swear I wasn’t scared _of_ you I was scared _for_ you. I thought something was wrong. I didn’t know what was happening to you and I'm so sorry if you thought I was afraid of you. I swear to God I’m not- I-” he paused for a moment unsure of what to say.

“I have a pack of cards. I figured maybe we could play a little Gin or something. We don’t have to talk just- just please let me in? Please, I- I need to see you. I need to know that you’re alright. Please?” he asked softly.

 

Sara didn’t understand how he could still want to be around her after what just happened but a good game of cards was always good for clearing her head. Maybe it would help with the bloodlust, she hoped.

 

“Come in,” she said as she nodded for him to come over to the bed.

“I’ll deal,” she finished taking the pack from his hands.

 

As they started their game Sara managed to work up the courage to talk to him.

 

“I’m sorry, by the way about what happened,” she said to him not looking him in the eye.

“It’s okay.”

“It’s not. I should’ve known better. Fighting doesn’t exactly help keep the bloodlust under control. What the hell was I thinking?” she replied muttering to herself at the end of it.

“Bloodlust?”

“Yeah the uh the Pit had this side effect. You come out of it and you have this insatiable need to kill. I should’ve known that it would come out while we were sparring. I shouldn’t have taken that risk. I should have-”

“Sara,” he said firmly as he cut her off finally getting her to look at him.

“I’m okay, Sara. I’m fine. You didn’t hurt me. You would never hurt me.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do though. I know because never in the history of the world has there been an instance of soulmates hurting one another. No amount of bloodlust is going to change that,” he said before taking her hand in his.

“You don’t have to be afraid of yourself Sara,” he told her earning a weak smile from the blonde sitting across from him.

 

After they finished their game the pair headed off to the Bridge to let Rip know they were interested in continuing on with the mission after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	5. Warm Cuddles

The morning after the mission where Ray lost a piece of his suit to Savage and all the craziness that followed Leonard stumbled into the Galley wearing his coat with the hood up as he grabbed a cup of coffee apparently shivering.

 

“What’s wrong with you?” Jax asked the older man.

“Apparently Gideon didn’t get the memo about me being cold blooded and since cooler temperatures supposedly help people fall asleep the AC was blasting all night which left me feeling like I was sleeping in an igloo. My name might be Cold but that doesn’t mean I like freezing to death,” he snarled as he sipped his coffee to try and warm up before walking out of the room in a huff.

 

Sara followed after him.

 

“Hey!” she called out.

“Hey, what is it?” he asked her.

“You know if it’s really too cold for you in your room you could always spend the night with me in mine.”

“Trying to get me into bed Canary?” he replied with a smirk.

“Not in that way, no,” she said with an eyeroll.

“But if you want to stay warm during the night you and I both know that my room’s the best place for that. Or I could just bunk with you. Really, it’s your decision,” she shrugged.

 

He paused for a moment to consider the offer. He had never shared his bed with anyone other than his sister when they were little and that was only because she would have nightmares. Now here was Sara Lance offering to let him sleep with her so that _he_ could be the one to receive comfort. The offer of warmth and being close to her was so tempting he couldn’t possibly resist.

 

“If that’s alright you I’d love to. Anything to get out of that icebox Gideon’s turned my room into.”

“Great. Be there at eight tonight and we can play cards for a few hours before going to sleep. And just so we’re clear I expect you to be on your best behavior. Got it?”

“I got it. And for the record I never had any intention of being less than a complete gentleman.”

“Good. Eight o’clock. Don’t forget.”

 

Later that night as Leonard got settled under the covers next to Sara he could hardly remember how to breathe. He was so nervous. He didn’t think he should be but sharing a bed with his soulmate was a big deal to him.

 

Sara fell asleep rather quickly as she tucked her head into the crook of his neck. For a moment after that happened he remained completely still unsure of how to react. The next thing he knew his arm was wrapped around her waist and he was quickly drifting off into the land of nod as the warmth her body, and the steady sounds of her heart beating and her steady breath lulled him to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Leonard was sitting by a fireplace in a log cabin as a snowstorm raged outside. Because of the chill he had experienced from being outside mere moments ago the fire’s heat did little to warm him up. That was when she took a seat beside him handing him a cup of hot cocoa before wrapping the both of them in a blanket.

 

“Mmm, mini marshmallows. A woman after my own heart,” he smiled at her.

 

She smiled into her own mug of cocoa in response before leaning her head on his shoulder.

 

“This is nice,” Sara sighed.

“It is,” he said before noticing the cocoa mustache on her lip and chuckling at the sight.

“You got a little something,” he told her.

“Oh.”

“Let me,” he said placing a hand on her cheek about to wipe away the chocolatey drink from her lip before ultimately deciding to press his lips to hers in order to remove the stain.

“You’re real sweet you know that?” she smiled at him as they broke apart.

“Actually that’s the hot chocolate,” he smirked earning a shared laugh between him and Sara before she pulled him closer.

“I don’t want this moment to end,” she said softly.

“Me neither,” he replied as they continued cuddling beneath the blanket to nothing but the sounds of the crackling fire and the howling wind outside.

“ _Leonard. Len. Leonard!_ ” a voice echoed throughout his mind.

 

* * *

 

“Leonard wake up,” Sara groaned.

“Mm, what time is it?” he groaned.

“Almost eight in the morning. We have to get up. We’ll probably have a mission today.”

“Mm, five more minutes,” he replied groggily as he pulled her closer before tugging the blanket over their heads.

“Leonard,” she said firmly.

“Fine, I’ll get up,” he groaned as he sat up.

“Good. Three more seconds and I would have threatened to not let you spend the night again.”

“You’d let me spend the night again?” he asked in quiet shock at her words.

 

He had figured that this was supposed to be a one-time thing and that Sara wouldn’t want him in her room again.

 

“Yes. If you behave and get up when you’re supposed to,” she answered as she went into her private bathroom to change.

“I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want-” she continued from behind the closed bathroom door.

“I want to,” he replied a bit too quickly.

“I mean if that’s okay with you,” he said in a cooler tone.

“It is. Better than sleeping in an ice box, right?” she replied as she reentered the bedroom.

“Yeah, much.”

“Good. So what’d you dream about?”

“What?”

“Your dream. You were smiling in your sleep. Something good?”

“Something perfect and far too good to be true.”

 

What neither of them would admit was that they had dreamt the same thing last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	6. Comfort

After giving his father the emerald in an attempt to change his family’s history Leonard returned to the ship to find that his efforts had proven futile. He headed for his room with some beer hoping that would cheer him up when he ran into Sara in the hall.

 

“Hey,” she said in greeting before noticing the six-pack in his hand.

“Ah, looking to lose another game of Gin. You’re on Snart,” she smiled at him.

“Uh right. But for the record you’re the one who’s going to lose,” he smirked as he followed her to the cargo hold for a game of cards.

 

After a few rounds Sara noticed how much he was drinking and figured it would be a good idea to ask him what was bugging him.

 

“Nothing’s bothering me. Focus on your hand instead,” he replied rather rudely.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to say it like that. I just- look can we just play this game and drink without having to talk about anything? Please?” he asked more politely.

“This have to do with you sneaking off to steal an emerald?”

“You know about that?”

“Yeah Gideon told me when I asked where you were earlier. So what happened? Heist go bad and make you rethink your life choices or something?”

“Don’t be silly. The heist went perfectly. But the idiot I gave it to got caught selling it to a cop and went to prison,” he answered.

“Stupid son of a bitch,” he added under his breath.

“Why’d you give away something you stole?”

“Because I figured that if I stole the emerald for him he wouldn’t go to jail and he wouldn’t be the abusive bastard he was when he got out. But like our dear Captain says, ‘time wants to happen’. Didn’t work out so well.”

“Abus- who did you say you gave the emerald to again?”

“Nobody just forget about it.”

“Len.”

“Look I gave it to my dad alright. He went to jail when I was little and when he came back he started beating me and my mom and my little sister and- look can we not talk about this please? Really I just want to-” he said before being cut off by the surprise hug Sara was giving him.

“I’m sorry,” she said softly as she rubbed circles onto his back.

 

If it were anyone else he would have pushed them away yelling at them about how he didn’t need their pity. But this was Sara, his soulmate. And with the amount of crap that she herself had been through he knew her statement wasn’t out of judgment but a form of sympathy he had never experienced before.

 

Eventually he wrapped his arms around her returning the hug and accepting the warmth she was providing him. Usually talking about his dad made him feel like ice but the amount of affection Sara was showing him at that moment did nothing but make him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

 

He was also feeling butterflies in his stomach and like his heart would explode at any moment but he’d rather not focus on that right now. For now he just wanted to lose himself in the sensation of Sara’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	7. ...You Know

Leonard woke up the next morning beside Sara who was still resting peacefully. It was times like these that he forgot that although they were soulmates they weren’t actually together. And it was for that very reason that he made a very boneheaded move in placing a kiss on the sleeping assassin’s lips.

 

That was how he found himself pinned against the bed with a knife at his throat as Sara woke up startled and appearing very frightened.

 

“Easy Sara, it’s just me,” he pleaded.

“Did you just kiss me while I was sleeping?” she asked in a very pissed off manner.

“Yeah I did. Sorry, I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry.”

“Just don’t do it again,” she snarled as she put the knife away and got up out of bed.

“You okay?” he asked as he noticed how uneasy she seemed.

“I’m fine. I just don’t like being kissed against my will is all,” she snarled as she grabbed clothes from her dresser.

“I didn’t mean to- against your will, that’s an odd way of wording that unless-” he said before realizing something.

“Sara has anyone ever-” he tried to ask not quite able to bring himself to say the words.

“That’s none of your business. Just leave me alone,” she said heading into the bathroom to change.

 

Later after breakfast Leonard confronted her in the cargo hold to continue their previous discussion.

 

“You know you don’t have to be afraid of me Sara. I would never hurt you,” he told her.

“Says the guy who kissed me in my sleep.”

“I apologized for that. I wasn’t thinking. I forgot for a moment that we weren’t… you know. All I could remember about us at the time was that we’re… you know. And I made a very dumb move and as I’ve said before I’m sorry. I didn’t know that you were… well anyways I just wanted to make sure that you knew you could trust me. I mean after all Sara I am your… and if that’s not proof enough that I could never hurt you then I don’t know what is… I’ll uh, I’ll just go,” he said turning to head back out the door.

“It happened on the Amazo,” she told him bluntly stopping him dead in his tracks.

“It’s a ship that was run by this guy Professor Ivo who ‘saved’ me from the ocean after the Queen’s Gambit went down. And his shipmates they uh they… well you know and ever since then I’ve lived by this motto. No woman should ever have to suffer at the hands of men. And I’m sorry for what happened this morning. I know you would never hurt me especially not like that but… sometimes it’s hard for me to trust people especially when you factor in my League training and the effects of the Lazarus Pit that make me often see everyone else as just another enemy, another kill. Honestly I don’t know why I have trust issues when it’s everyone else that shouldn’t be trusting me.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know about the Amazo. But just for the record,” he said stepping towards her as she kept her back turned to him.

“I do trust you. And I’m always going to trust you. I just hope that you’ll be able to trust me too. And I promise I’m not going to try to kiss you again while you’re sleeping.”

“I’ll just wait until you feel like planting one on me yourself,” he smirked as he whispered into her ear.

 

He tried to turn back out the room but was stopped as Sara grabbed his jacket and pulled him in for a kiss.

 

“Don’t let this go to your head. I just wanted to catch you off guard too,” she smirked while sauntering out of the room while Len watched her hips sway as though he were hypnotized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	8. Massages

“Remind me again why we’re just sitting around here doing nothing?” Leonard asked Rip while lounging in his seat on the Bridge as their fearless captain went through notes on his computer.

“Because, Mr. Snart, I have yet to find a suitable lead with which to proceed with our mission. Perhaps you could check on Ms. Lance for me,” Rip replied not looking up from the holographic screen.

“Check on her? For what?”

“During our last mission she was having a bit of trouble with what she called a bloodlust. I just want to be sure that being cooped up on the Waverider doesn’t currently have her killer impulses boiling beneath the surface even as we speak.”

“She’s not a killer. But yes, I’ll check on her,” Leonard replied before leaving.

 

He found Sara in her room reading a book looking rather content for someone who hasn’t had a good fight in a few days.

 

“So, Rip told me about your last mission,” he drawled while leaning against her doorway.

“Jealous?” she scoffed.

“It was only one dance, didn’t mean anything. Not that that would matter since you and I aren’t together,” she replied not looking up from her book.

“You danced with Rip? Hmm. Interesting. Actually I was talking about what Rip said about you struggling with the bloodlust. Wanted to see how you were doing.”

“So you’re my babysitter now? And here I thought Rip recruited you to be a thief.”

“I’m not your babysitter. I’m a concerned…” he paused to consider the word he’d choose though Sara looking at him in anticipation made it hard to think.

“Friend. And as your friend I’m worried about you losing yourself to this bloodlust thing. So if you’re really having as much trouble as Rip says you are how ‘bout I help with it?” he shrugged.

“And how exactly do you expect to help?” she squinted at him.

“I don’t know. What usually helps you stay cool, calm, and controlled?”

“You just had to include cool in that list, didn’t you?” she smirked.

“Indulge me Canary, I mean what fun are cold powers if you can’t make some fairly decent puns to go along with them?” he smirked back.

“Fair enough. Alright so basically what helps with the bloodlust is anything that lowers my heartrate. You know something relaxing, something calming,” she explained getting up from the bed.

“Like a massage.”

“Yeah or meditation or-”

“Or a massage,” he smirked devilishly.

“You saying you want to give me a massage?” she asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Unless that makes you uncomfortable. I don’t know my sister always found massages soothing and well my hands are getting a bit chilly so I figured win-win for both of us.”

“Fine. Gideon shut the door. Don’t let anyone in,” Sara said turning her back on Leonard.

“There’s no reason for privacy it’s just a-” he started to say before dropping his jaw when he noticed Sara remove her shirt and bra.

“Massage,” he managed to utter despite his shock as he stared at her bare back.

“What? This is how they do massages at spas. Figured it’d be okay. I mean unless you’re telling me I can’t trust you,” she said stepping toward him causing him to hold his breath as he tried not to stare at her chest.

“I um uh,” he said trying to find his words.

“Uh why don’t you lie on the bed?” he suggested nervously.

“Sure thing,” she smirked rather enjoying his reaction.

 

She then laid down on her stomach on her bed while Leonard moved to place his hands on her back completely wracked with nerves.

 

“Something wrong Len?” she teased with a smirk on her face.

“No, not at all. Just not used to doing this when someone wasn’t wearing a shirt,” he said as he began rubbing her back.

“I figured. Mm, that feels nice,” she smiled.

“I’ve barely started. Trust me this will only get better as I go on,” he smirked before taking notice of her scars.

“So, you get all of these in the League of Assassins or did they come from one of your island misadventures prior to that?” he asked as he continued his work on her back.

“Hmm? Oh my scars, yeah, I got those in the League for the most part a handful are from other things I just can’t remember at the moment. God that feels amazing,” she said in a very relaxed tone of voice that made Len smirk at her enjoyment of the massage.

“I have scars too. From my father. Maybe I’ll show them to you someday,” he said in consideration.

“I’d like that. Definitely interested in seeing what you keep hidden under all those layers of yours,” she smirked as her words earned a soft chuckle from the crook working magic on her back getting deeper into the muscle tissue.

 

Meanwhile, in the next room over Ray and Jax were watching a movie as they had nothing better to do with their free time.

 

“Oh God yes!” Sara moaned loud enough for the two heroes to hear on the other side of the wall.

“Yes! Oh, harder, harder! Oh god!” she continued to moan much to Ray and Jax’s discomfort.

“Should we say something?” Jax asked unsure of how to react as Sara continued to moan loudly.

“Uh probably not,” Ray said as he tried to ignore Sara.

“Oh Len, your hands are magic!” they heard her shout.

 

After a few minutes the moaning had stopped as had their movie and out of curiosity Ray and Jax poked their heads out of the room to see Leonard and Sara walking out of her room as she seemed to pull her shirt down.

 

“That was amazing. We should do it again sometime,” she smiled at the crook.

“Just say the word Canary,” he smiled at her before noticing their teammates nearby.

“Need something?” he asked with an eyebrow raised at the pair’s odd expressions.

“Nah we’re good,” Jax replied awkwardly.

“Not as good as you apparently,” Ray teased with a smirk on his face.

 

Len and Sara simply furrowed their brows in confusion as they headed off to the Galley for something to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	9. A Kiss

The mission in Russia had been harder than she expected what with several of her teammates getting captured and then being given an order to kill one of them in order to save the world. Luckily for her Leonard had been there the whole time to talk her out of it. She knew they were soulmates but the fact that he managed to help save her soul meant more to her than she could ever say.

 

Though she wanted to say. She wanted to tell him how much what he did meant to her but of course they then had to get stuck in 2046 Star City where they found out that her hometown was now overrun with criminals and Diggle’s son had become the new Green Arrow. After that mess she just wanted to stay focused on the mission and get it over with as soon as possible so she could go back home and prevent any of that from ever happening.

 

Leonard of course picked up on that and it scared him. This mission was quite possibly the one chance he had to make a connection with her and the fact that she wanted to be done with it as soon as possible and go away terrified him. What if when the mission ended they never saw each other again? What if she forgets about him? What if they never get the chance to explore whatever the hell was happening between them?

 

But he knew how much her home and her family meant to her and if focusing on the mission was what she wanted to do then so be it. He just hoped it would last a while longer.

 

Elsewhere Ray was talking about everything that happened during their mission in Russia with the others while Mick drank as much beer as he could, ignoring the babbling scientist while still being pissed off at Leonard for dragging him out of 2046. Sara walked into the Galley just as Ray got to the part of the story where Leonard kissed Valentina.

 

“He kissed that horrid woman?! What on Earth was he thinking?” Stein exclaimed.

“I think he was probably thinking, damn she’s hot might as well make a move,” Kendra shrugged.

“I seriously doubt that,” Stein remarked rolling his eyes.

“Oh come on Grey even you have to admit she was hot. What do you think Sara? Is Valentina hot or not?” Jax asked.

“Hot. Definitely hot,” she answered while trying not to let her jealousy show.

 

The thought of her soulmate kissing another woman especially when they both knew what the other was to each other hurt more than she herself could even believe.

 

“See?” Jax said to Stein.

“You alright Ms. Lance?” Stein asked apparently noticing the emotion Sara didn’t want them to notice.

“She’s probably just jealous. I mean after all they’re practically a thing,” Ray replied.

“We’re not a thing,” Sara glared.

“Right you were just ‘getting a massage’ the other day,” Jax replied using air quotes.

“That is what happened. Get your mind out of the gutter.”

“Oh please no one moans like that from just a back rub,” Ray remarked.

“Hold it Snart gave Blondie a back rub?” Mick chimed in.

“That’s what she says. Hundred bucks says they totally did it,” Jax answered.

“Really?” Kendra questioned with a smirk.

“We didn’t do anything and even if we did it wouldn’t be any of your business. Gideon do you know where Leonard is?”

“Mr. Snart is currently in his room Ms. Lance,” the AI replied.

“Good,” Sara said heading for the door.

“Looking for round two huh?” Jax smirked.

 

Sara took a breath before taking one of her knives and throwing it just inches from Jax’s head before turning back out of the room.

 

“Hey,” Sara said in greeting as she entered his room or the space that would be his room if he weren’t always sleeping with Sara in hers.

“Hey. What’s with the face?” Leonard asked taking note of her unpleasant expression.

“You kissed Valentina?” she asked with arms crossed.

“Jealous?” he smirked rather enjoying the fact that Sara cared so much about who he was or wasn’t kissing.

“No. I just don’t get why you would kiss her that’s all.”

“Well if you’d prefer I could always kiss you. Honestly, I’d much prefer that over kissing her any day. She might be pretty but she’s a lousy kisser.”

“Really?” she asked with pleased surprise.

“Really,” he said getting up from the bed to walk over to her until they were inches apart.

“I meant what I said Assassin, if you ever want to kiss me you just have to say the word,” he said with his eyes focused on her lips.

“I’d be more than happy to make your dreams come true,” he smirked.

“Right like I dream of you,” she scoffed.

“I’m sure you do.”

“Now you just sound like an arrogant ass.”

“Or a hopeful one.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means… that I really hope I’m not the only one of us who’s been dreaming about the other. Because I dream of you… a lot. More than I feel comfortable admitting. I can’t get you out of my head… and quite frankly I’m not sure I’d want to,” he said finally lifting his gaze to stare into her eyes with this look that made Sara’s mouth go dry and her heart start to pound.

“Um… uh…” she said trying to find something to say to break the tension when she managed to catch a glimpse of their deck on his bedside.

“How about a game?” she said grabbing the pack.

“Sounds good to me,” he smirked slightly disappointed that the moment didn’t turn into a kiss like he had hoped it would.

 

Another time perhaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	10. Cold Shoulder

There they were stuck in the hull of the ship freezing to death trying to talk about anything to keep them awake. In an effort to remain warm Leonard suggested Sara sit in his lap with his coat zipped up around the both of them as they huddled for warmth. Surprisingly Sara didn’t say no.

 

“I hate this,” he said as he held Sara close.

“Who wouldn’t hate freezing to death?”

“Not that. Though freezing certainly isn’t something I enjoy doing. No, I was talking about what we’re doing.”

“What, talking?”

“No. Pretending like the fact that we’re soulmates doesn’t matter, that it’s just some trivial mundane fact about ourselves. I hate this, I hate just being friends, I hate not being with you. All my life I wondered who my soulmate was, what they were like, or if I even had one. And now I’ve finally met you and I’ve been walking on eggshells around you trying desperately not to push things to go too fast or to screw up completely and push you away somehow and I hate myself for doing this. I just want to be with you Sara. I want us to hug and to kiss and to hold each other close for hours on end for no reason at all. I want to whisper sweet nothings in your ear as we go to sleep, to take you out to dinner and dance with you through the night. I’ve already started falling for you Sara but I want us to fall together until we’re both hopelessly and madly in love and nothing could ever tear us apart because we’re both too stubborn to lose each other because that’s the kind of people we are,” he admitted waiting afterwards for a response of any kind.

“Well? Come on Assassin say something. I’m not used to admitting my feelings like this and your silence is making me nervous.”

“Sorry, it’s just… I’ve never had someone say something like that to me before. It’s nice to hear,” she smiled softly as she leaned into him.

“So?”

“If we get out of here and this whole pirate nonsense has passed we could talk about maybe you and me going out on a date.”

“I’d like that,” he said pressing a kiss into her hair.

“I’d like that very much,” he finished.

 

Of course things weren’t that simple. After they got out they found Mick had betrayed the team and then Leonard had to betray him in order to protect Sara. After leaving his best friend behind in the middle of nowhere Leonard returned to the ship at which point it was already late and everyone had gone to bed.

 

He knew Sara was probably waiting for him in her room as he had been sleeping there almost every night since they got on the ship. It had started because he couldn’t bear to sleep in the cold and continued because he admittedly liked cuddling with her every night. But not tonight. Tonight he deserved the cold, he deserved to be alone.

 

“Gideon.”

“Yes, Mr. Snart?”

“Is Sara still awake?”

“She is indeed. Would you like me to get here for you?”

“No. I want you to tell her to go to sleep. I’m- I’m not coming to bed tonight. And Gideon.”

“Yes Mr. Snart?”

“Don’t let Sara or anyone else into my room.”

“Of course Mr. Snart. Goodnight.”

 

Sara was sitting up in bed shuffling her cards as she waited for him to return so they could sleep off the stress of the day and wake up refreshed the next morning to talk about that date when Gideon told her he wasn’t coming to bed and that he wanted to be alone. Her heart broke. It was just a few hours ago he had confessed that he felt the same about their situation and how he didn’t want to lose her but now here he was pushing her away.

 

Perhaps when they woke up he’d be feeling better and want to talk about what the future could hold for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	11. Broken and Alone

Sara sat in the Galley the next morning eating some eggs when Leonard walked in without his signature parka or even so much as his leather jacket and from the looks of how much he was shivering he was definitely freezing.

 

“I thought you usually wear a coat to avoid freezing?” Kendra wondered.

“I don’t care,” he muttered as he grabbed a cup of coffee and left the room.

 

Sara followed after him moving at a fast pace to catch up to him as he seemed to be aware she was following him and was trying to avoid her until eventually they wound up at his bedroom door where Sara stopped the door from closing on her.

 

“Len, we need to talk.”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” he replied being careful to avoid eye contact.

“Really? Not even about that little speech you made about wanting to be more than friends?”

“That doesn’t matter anymore. I’m not good for you. You should stay away from me.”

“And what if I don’t want to stay away?” she asked stepping toward him before lowering herself onto his lap as he tried to back up away from her.

“What if this is something I want too?” she asked staring into his eyes with those big, bright blue orbs he loved so much.

“That doesn’t matter. I’m poison Sara. I ruin the lives of those around me. First my sister turned into a criminal and then I had to deal with Mick,” he took a pause to breathe.

“I’ll only ruin you too. You deserve better than me. You deserve someone who’ll make you better not drag you down in life.”

“You do make me better Len. If it weren’t for you I would’ve killed Stein in Russia. Okay and it’s not your fault that Lisa became a criminal that was your dad’s fault and you wouldn’t have had to deal with Mick if he didn’t betray the team.”

“You’re not poison Len. You’re my soulmate. So stop pushing me away,” she insisted stroking his face.

 

He stared at her for a moment unable to speak when she suddenly started leaning forward pressing her lips against his in a soft and slow kiss that warmed him to his very core. It was wonderful, beautiful, loving, and none of what he deserved for turning on Mick like he had. He didn’t deserve Sara’s affection. He didn’t deserve her kiss or warm embrace. He deserved to be alone, to be cold and unloved.

 

“Stop,” he said as he pushed her away and pulled her off of his lap as he stood holding her arms to the side for a moment.

“You should go,” he said barely above a whisper as he released his grip on her.

“Len.”

“Go. Now,” he demanded raising his voice as he did so.

 

She turned to head out the door pausing for a moment.

 

“If you’re ever ready to talk you know where to find me,” she told him before leaving his room entirely.

 

Leonard then sat there alone in his room letting the cold overcome him as he began to cry for his friend he betrayed. Eventually he noticed how his powers had caused his tears to freeze his eyes shut and out of a combination of depression and not seeing anything better to do with his time as he pushed the world away he let himself take a nap where his mind was plagued by nightmares of his friend.

 

“You betrayed me!” Mick screamed at him from across the pitch-black darkness.

“You turned your back on me!” he screamed again as he hit Leonard with a blast from his Heat Gun.

“For what? To be some goddamn hero?” he asked as he shot at Leonard consuming him in flames.

“You’re not a hero you’re a traitor! A rat! You betrayed me!” Mick continued to scream as Leonard’s vision became blurred by the fire and pain overcame him.

“You betrayed me!” Mick screamed once more before Leonard witnessed a hand reach out to him through the flames.

 

He took hold of the hand being pulled out of the flames and back onto the Waverider and into her room. Sara’s room.

 

“Hey Len,” she smiled at him.

“Hey,” he replied.

“I shouldn’t be here. I don’t deserve this. I deserve-” he continued to say.

“If you didn’t deserve this then I wouldn’t be your soulmate Len. Now sit down and let’s play a game huh? I’ll even pretend I don’t know you’re cheating,” she asked of him as she patted the bed sitting down.

“I really don’t deserve you,” he said shaking his head.

“Again. Soulmates. That proves you deserve this.”

“Agree to disagree,” he responded taking a seat beside her as she dealt the cards.

“Fine. I’m not leaving you. You know that, right?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yes you do. You’ve been left by everyone in your life. First by your mother as a child. Then by Lisa after you went to jail for killing Lewis. And now by Mick when he betrayed us. And now you think I’ll leave you too. But I’m not going to. I’m your soulmate Len. And soulmates don’t leave each other. Not ever,” she said placing a hand on his knee.

“I’m here Len. I’m right here.”

 

He took a hand and gently placed it against her cheek as he leaned in to kiss her just as soft and sweetly as they had when he was awake. What he wouldn’t give to be able to let go of his angst as easily in reality as he could inside his own mind, to give in to his feelings for Sara and accept her affections for him. But he couldn’t and he could only hope that Sara could be patient enough to wait for him to recover from this ordeal and accept him, as broken as he was, and love him anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	12. Coming Back

Life’s funny sometimes, isn’t it? One minute you’re sitting around waiting for your team members to get back to the ship, the next you’re waking up on the floor of a temporal bounty hunter’s ship. But wait, it gets even crazier when you learn that said bounty hunter is none other than your best friend and partner in crime Mick Rory who you left behind in the middle of nowhere after he betrayed the team.

 

“How? I think I deserve to know what the hell is going on here!” Leonard snarled at his friend.

“You deserve nothing,” Mick replied.

“Says the man who sold us out to the pirates! When I dropped you off in that forest I meant to kill you that _was_ the plan.”

“You shoulda stuck with the plan and done me a favor.”

“I may not have trusted you on the ship with the team but I always, _always_ was coming back for you!”

“Seems like one of us lost track of time.”

“Well how long did you-”

“By the time they found me I had nearly lost my mind I was so weak I was strangling rats to survive,” Mick answered screaming the first part of his reply.

“When who found you?”

“The Time Masters. They took me to a place called the Vanishing Point. Time doesn’t exist there the way it does on Earth. I’ve spent lifetimes being restored by them, training by them, fighting by them, being reborn.”

“And uh when exactly did your new friends give you the uh lobotomy?”

“You think I was hunting you and your friends ‘cause the Time Masters made me? They barely had to ask.”

“If you’re going to kill me just do it already.”

“I’m not going to kill you. I’m going to take a trip back to Central City and visit your baby sister. The beautiful thing about time travel is I get to kill her more than once. I can kill Lisa in front of you, go back in time, kill her in front of you again, and again, and again. And when I’ve killed her so many times that there’s no earlier time to go back to I can just move on to that little bitch of a soulmate of yours and do the same thing to her, killing her again and again even way back before you two met, before she became a vigilante, before she had any bad memories keeping her up at night. I could kill her over and over again way back then and make you watch the fear in her eyes as she faces true horror for the first time in her pathetic little life,” Mick taunted earning a rouse from Leonard.

 

Leonard couldn’t let Mick hurt the people he cared about. Not the team, not Lisa, and not Sara. He eventually managed to get out of the special meta-proof cuffs Mick had put him in by taking out a knife Sara had convinced him to start carrying around and cutting off one of his own hands. He made it back to the others just in time to reveal to them Chronos’s true identity though after Mick’s threats he almost considered letting them kill him.

 

After getting back to the ship and his hand was regrown with some sort future tech Leonard went in search of the one person he hoped could ease his troubled mind. The one person he still believed could trust him after the recent revelation.

 

“Mind if I come in?” he asked her as he leaned against her door.

“Not at all Crook, by all means,” Sara replied gesturing for him to enter.

“So how was League of Assassins part two?” he asked her as he stepped toward the bed.

“Pretty much like you’d expect. More fighting, more training…” she said looking away as she trailed off.

“And more killing, right?” he asked earning nothing but silence in return.

“I’m sorry you had to go back to that. If it were up to me you wouldn’t have been left back there for two years and that never would have happened. I kind of feel like it’s partly my fault for having closed the door to the ship. I really am sorry Sara.”

“It’s okay. So, how’s the new hand?” she asked finally turning to face him.

“It feels fine but I haven’t tested whether or not my powers can still work with it yet,” he answered staring down at his hand.

“Do you hate me?” he asked after a brief pause.

“What?”

“Do you hate me… for not killing Mick like you thought?”

“Why would I? I mean besides, I never really thought you killed him anyway.”

“You didn’t?”

“No. I know you’d never kill anyone you cared about,” she replied while squeezing his new hand which felt as warm as his old one ever did.

 

“He threatened to kill you. Over and over again. It was bad enough when he threatened Lisa. Hearing him talk about killing you too… it made me want to kill him,” he told her bitterly without making eye contact as he continued to hold onto her hand for dear life.

“It’s okay Len. I’m okay, Lisa’s okay, the team’s okay,” she said bringing his hand to her lips for a soft kiss.

“And you’re okay. We’re okay Len. We’re okay.”

“He was my friend,” Leonard replied as tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

“He was my friend and he threatened to kill the two most important people in my life over and over again and I just- I-” he continued to say with anger and pain present in his voice as he started to cry before being pulled into a warm and comforting hug by Sara.

“It’s okay Len. It’s okay. I’m here. I’m here,” she reassured him while rubbing circles into his back as he held her tighter in as desperate a hug as either one of them had ever had.

“Thank you, Sara,” he whispered into her hair which was wet from the tears that flowed from his face.

“Don’t mention it.”

“Can I stay here tonight? Please?” he asked for the first time since he stopped spending the night with her.”

“Of course Len.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	13. Fantasies

Leonard was in the cargo hold playing around with a ball as he brooded over his friend or perhaps former friend’s betrayal when Sara came in to talk to him about just that.

 

“And what about your feelings?” she asked.

“About you,” he said in a very matter of fact manner.

“About Mick,” she smirked.

“I don’t have any feelings about Mick,” he sneered.

“Look, it didn’t seem that way when we were dying of hypothermia in the engine room.”

“Look, if you want to ease your guilty conscience, that’s your business, but he’s still the same son of a bitch he was when you all wanted me to put him down.”

“I wasn’t the one who mentioned marooning Rory. You did. It’s obviously still weighing on your conscience. So, stop being an ass and go deal with it,” she said getting up and moving to leave the room.

“I’d rather deal with you and that nurse you’ve been dreaming about,” he said smugly.

 

Sara quickly backtracked her steps to reenter the room.

 

“You heard about that?”

“Small ship, gossipy crewmates. It’d be hard not to hear about it.”

“Jealous?” she smirked.

“No. I just don’t get the appeal of having fantasies of someone who isn’t your soulmate.”

“That your way of saying you dream about me?” she asked with a smug smile as she sat down next to him.

“Not always in that way no, but yes I do dream of you.”

“Hm, well I happen to dream of you too.”

“You do?” he asked almost surprised by the fact.

“I do. Matter of fact it wasn’t just the nurse who starred in my dreams last night.”

“Oh?” he asked with an eyebrow raised and smug grin plastered on his face.

“Yeah. It was actually a threesome. You, me, and her. It was hot. Like _really_ hot.”

“Who was on top?” he smirked

“I was,” she answered smugly.

“For both of us or just one?”

“Both. Why you prefer the top?” she asked with narrowed eyes.

“I’m more of a bottom guy myself I was just wondering what you prefer. Just for references sake if or when we ever…” he said trailing off as she leaned in close to him lips almost brushing.

“How about… you go deal with Mick and then we can talk about making both our dreams a reality?” she said in a seductive manner hoping she could use the incentive to get him to deal with his issues.

“And they say I’m manipulative. Fine. I’ll go deal with Mick,” he said getting up to leave before stopping dead in his tracks to hold up his index finger.

“After, we deal with whatever mess Rip is currently getting himself into,” he finished while leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	14. Confrontations

They had just got done dealing with the mess Rip made by going off alone with Per Degaton and Leonard was waiting for Sara in her, or really more _their_ room at this point. He was lounging on the bed waiting anxiously for her to show up when she finally stepped through the door and he wasted no time jolting out of bed to wrap his arms around her in a tight hug.

 

“Hey. What’s wrong?” she asked unsure of why exactly he was hugging her like this.

“I could’ve lost you.”

“Len.”

“I could’ve lost you today. Savage had a knife at your throat and I couldn’t do anything to save you and… I don’t want to lose you Sara. I don’t. I can’t,” he cried into her shoulder.

 

She held him tighter in an attempt at comforting him letting her warmth envelop him.

 

“It’s okay, Len. I’m okay. Savage didn’t hurt me. He couldn’t have even if he tried. Highly trained assassin, remember?” she smirked earning a small laugh from the crook in her arms.

“Right. Of course. I should try to remember that. Still, I don’t like seeing you even appear to be in danger. It scares the hell out of me.”

“Well, it’s nice to know that you care.”

“Of course I do,” he said pulling back to look her in the eye with a hand pressed against her cheek.

 

He then leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in a slow and loving kiss that lasted long enough to grow more passionate and heated as they let their hands roam over each other’s bodies and his tangled in her long golden hair. She grasped at the fabric of his shirt to better hold onto him as she started to feel her legs turn to jelly and moaned into his mouth as his tongue entered her own. The kiss seemed like it could go on for days until…

 

“So, what was that earlier about making both of our dreams come true?” he smirked as they broke away for what was supposed to be a brief moment until Sara put a finger to Leonard’s lips to stop him from continuing the kiss.

“Uh-uh. First you have to go talk to Mick,” she reminded him.

“Seriously?” he groaned partly out of his not wanting to deal with his traitorous friend and partly out of frustration from her getting him all worked up for nothing.

 

Not that he would ever rush their relationship he’d just rather not get all hot and bothered if nothing’s going to happen.

 

“Yes. Now go and talk to Mick and we can have fun when you get back,” she said pressing her lips against his once more but far more briefly.

“Or we can have fun now and you can find some way to talk me into confronting Mick after,” he suggested in that damn seductive drawl of his before pressing his lips to the pulse point of her neck.

“No. I really think you should talk to Mick first,” she replied as she pried Leonard away from her neck somewhat reluctantly.

 

It’s not like she enjoys getting worked up without doing anything about it either but if she didn’t withhold she might not have anything else to use as a bribe to have Leonard deal with his complicated relationship with Mick.

 

“Ugh fine. I’ll go talk to the traitor,” Leonard groaned as he finally and reluctantly started to head out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	15. Bruised

After his little ‘talk’ with Mick Leonard was battered and bruised. Luckily Sara was right there next to him in their room with an ice pack in hand.

 

“You know when I said you should talk with Mick I meant you should use your words and not your fists,” she said handing him the pack.

“I know,” he replied as he pressed the ice pack to his face.

“And yet you decided to get into a fight with him instead and got your ass handed to you.”

“Guilty.”

 

Leonard then set the ice pack aside and leaned in to her.

 

“So… Where were we?” he asked with a smirk on his face as he wrapped an arm around her before groaning in pain.

“Seriously?” she asked with an eyebrow raised.

“You said-”

“I said after. It would still be after if we waited until your bruises have healed.”

“Please?” he asked with a mischievous pout.

“Sorry, but no,” she smirked at him.

 

She then leaned in to press a soft kiss on his lips careful not to hurt him by accident.

 

“You’re cute when you pout by the way.”

“Apparently not cute enough to convince you to sleep with me.”

“It’ll happen just not when you’re sore from making stupid choices.”

“I can handle a bit of pain. Actually I can handle a lot of pain. God knows it wouldn’t be the first time. Now, where were we?” he smirked as he tried to lean in for a kiss.

“True, but I’d rather not hurt you. So… maybe next time,” she said pushing his lips away with a finger.

“Fine. But will you at least… hold me? This ice pack’s not exactly helping with my cold-bloodedness and… and I like being in your arms.”

“Of course Len,” she smiled.

 

They then moved so that Leonard could sit in her lap with her arms wrapped around him as he rested his head against her chest taking in the pleasant warmth of her presence and the comfort of her hug. For the longest time he doubted if he even had a soulmate but has been glad to discover he was wrong. He could spend the rest of his life in Sara’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	16. Babies

“You make a cute baby,” Sara said walking up to him as he cradled his infant self at the house Rip grew up in.

“Thanks. Want to hold him? I’m sure he’d appreciate it,” Leonard replied.

“Sure,” she said taking the infant Snart from his arms.

“Hmm, even as a baby you’re still as warm as ever,” she said as she smiled down at the baby.

“Ever think about having kids?” he asked her.

“Have you?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Not sure. Never really thought about it before, but… I don’t know something about seeing you with my formerly young and innocent self just feels… right,” he shrugged.

“That so? Well maybe after this has all blown over you and I could put in a little practice back on the ship?” she suggested seductively.

“Sounds like a plan,” he said leaning in.

“And you know how much I love a good plan,” he said as his lips just nearly brushed hers before the infant Sara was holding started fussing.

“Great interrupted by myself. That’s a new low.”

“Shh it’s okay baby,” Sara said softly to the younger Snart.

“Hmm, baby huh?” the elder Leonard smirked.

“Shut up. You know who I was talking to,” she said with an eyeroll.

“Yes, I do. You were talking to me. Young, innocent, and chubby cheeked me but still me,” he smirked.

“Yes, chubby cheeked you who is in need of a diaper change,” she said handing the baby to his older self.

“Consider it practice for parenthood,” she smirked at him before sauntering away.

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re evil?” he called after her before turning back to the baby in his arms.

“Alright me time to change your diaper. This oughtta be weird,” Leonard said as he carried his infant self over to a changing table.

 

It didn’t take him long to give his younger self a fresh diaper having had plenty of experience when his little sister was a baby. This whole experience was giving Leonard a case of déjà vu from when he used to take care of Lisa. He may not have looked back fondly on his childhood as a whole but raising Lisa was perhaps the only bright spot of it.

 

He remembered brushing her hair, helping her tie her shoes, playing games with her because their father wouldn’t. Those were happy times and if he were being honest with himself he’d have to admit that he’d like to relive those days with a kid of his own. Him, Sara, a baby, that sounded pretty good to him and it wouldn’t be the first time he considered what a family of theirs would be like.

 

After all he’s dreamed of it so many times the past couple of weeks that it would be hard for him to imagine a future where they didn’t have a nice little family. Hell, there were even days that he considered having a big family with as many as four or five kids. Those days he figured he must’ve been going crazy wanting so many children running around. Still, the thought of him and Sara starting a family of their own always seemed to bring a smile to his face. He just wondered if maybe Sara felt the same.

 

Of course she did! How could she not? Leonard was her soulmate and long before the Amazo or the League of Assassins Sara lance dreamed of having children so she figured that must mean her soulmate would want that too. These dreams may have been forgotten during her stint with the League but they came back upon meeting Leonard. Though, she figured with the life he’s led that maybe he wouldn’t want kids after all. That maybe her assumptions had been wrong.

 

To hear him ask her about having kids made her heart flutter with joy. And spying on Leonard as he took care of his baby self, brought a smile to her face as she saw how good he was with kids. She could only imagine what he would be like with their own child one day. And thinking of that made her happier than she would ever admit to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	17. Finally

After dropping by 2166 and convincing Savage’s daughter to hand over her bracelet so they can kill her father Leonard and Sara are left on the ship while the rest of the team is busy dealing with the Time Masters as they attempt to hand Vandal over to them.

 

“Well, well, well, looks like we have the whole place to ourselves. Whatever will we do to pass the time?” Leonard drawls as he flashes Sara a devilish smile.

“Did you have something in mind Leonard?” she asks coyly.

“Depends on whether or not we actually have the time for it. Usually we get interrupted by one crisis or the other. Which is really unfortunate for you considering I’ve been told I’m quite good at what I do,” he smirks.

“Is that so? Well I think you’ll find I am much better than you. Matter of fact I’ve been told by people of both the male and female persuasion that I am incredibly talented and oh so flexible,” she taunts as she steps into his space lips almost brushing his as she leans in.

“Is that so?” he smirks before leaning down to capture her lips with his.

 

The kiss quickly begins to heat up as Sara wraps her arms around the back of Leonard’s head while he wraps his around her waist and back with a hand tangling in her hair as the other sinks down lower to grab her ass. She pushes him up against the computer console wrapping a leg around one of his in order to maintain a sense of balance. The hand he has on her ass then moves lower to grasp under her thigh so that he can lift her up into his arms with her wrapping both legs around his waist as he does so while a squeal of delight escapes her lips.

 

He then begins to walk them both to what would be his room if he ever used it and sat her down on the bed before he began to remove his clothing as fast as he could. She proceeded to do the same and when they finally came together again as the last stitch of clothing fell to the floor the heat that radiated off of both of them was intense enough that they both could’ve sworn they’d burst into flames. Sara pulled him down to the bed on top of her as she wrapped her legs back around his waist as tightly as she could.

 

Their lips broke apart only for a moment as they both gasped at the sensation as Leonard began to fill her. He then pressed his lips to the base of her neck and started to thrust in an even pace while Sara squeezed his ass with one of her hands while the other ran through his shortly cropped hair, nails scraping at his scalp as she clung to him hard. His lips met hers again for a brief moment as he flipped them over both having previously stated that they prefer it this way.

 

His strong hands gripped her shoulders holding her as close as he could as she rode him to endless bliss. He had done this before but never with his soulmate, never with this much passion, this much heat, or feeling. Everything was heightened ten-fold as they both gave in to the nirvana that they had long been awaiting since they met. With a shout Sara came clenching hard around him panting as she slowly came down from it. If he thought they would have enough time to keep this going for hours more he would gladly suppress his urge to come but since in their experience that seemed unlikely he soon followed her over the edge as she came for a second time both collapsing into a state of unbridled ecstasy as they rested for a moment in a tangle of sweaty and naked limbs.

 

“You were right. You are good,” she panted as her hand rested against his bare chest.

“You were better,” he said pressing a soft kiss to her temple as he pulled her close with the arm he had wrapped around her side.

 

They stayed like that for a few minutes debating whether or not they had time for a second round before ultimately deciding to get dressed and head to her room for a game of cards to pass the time since the others still weren’t back yet. They didn’t say anything about it but it was pretty clear there would be an unspoken arrangement where hers would be for sleeping and his would the room they had fun in.

 

If only they’d get that chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	18. Destiny

Sara and Leonard had to cut their card game short as they heard footsteps from down the hall. After the coast was clear they argued over whether or not they should save their friends with Sara insisting that they should and Leonard saying that it would be a waste of time.

 

“This isn’t Bonnie and Clyde. And I’m not going anywhere without the rest of the team,” she insisted before Leonard’s hand began to emit its usual frosty mist.

“Maybe I didn’t make myself clear.”

“Don’t do that. Don’t act like you’re that same cold-hearted bastard that I first met. I remember Russia and you were the one who told me not to kill Stein.”

“Because you seem to have a problem with being a killer. I, however, don’t.”

“Then prove it. Ice me,” she said stepping toward him as he took a step back.

“Well? What are you waiting for? Ice me and then you can leave just like you want.”

 

They stared each other down for a moment before Sara smirked.

 

“Can’t do it, can you? You can’t bring yourself to kill your own soulmate.”

“Dammit Sara just leave with me! Please! I don’t know if we can save the team but there’s at least a chance that I can save you. I know you don’t want to leave our friends behind. I don’t either, not really, but I can’t take the chance that saving them would mean losing you. I can’t lose you, Sara. Please, for the love of God just leave with me. We can go anywhere you want, be whoever you want us to be, and we can be happy together. Please,” he pleaded tearing up near the end of his speech.

 

She stepped closer to him as he lowered his hand to his side with the frost leaving it. She placed both hands upon his cheeks before pulling him into a kiss which he happily returned. Their kiss was soon interrupted by the sound of a ringing phone. Sara went to check on it and found that Gideon was on the other end.

 

They quickly got to work on their plan to rescue the others with Gideon’s assistance. Leonard was lounging in the doorway of Rip’s office tapping his pinky ring against the metal much to Sara’s annoyance.

 

“Can you stop doing that?” she asked getting him to stop immediately.

“Why did you start wearing that thing anyways?” she asked as she walked over to the computer console.

“It’s from the first job I ever pulled off with Mick. Freeport warehouse.”

“Aw, you do have a sentimental side.”

“It’s not a keepsake. It’s a reminder.”

“Of what?”

“That even the best laid plans can go sideways. Spent a lot of time prepping for that heist. Casing the target, memorizing shift changes, the delivery schedules and then surprise turns out they’d upgraded their security system. We had to bolt. Three weeks of planning and all I had to show for it,” he explained as he wiggled his fingers.

“Was a lousy pinkie ring,” she said reaching to touch his ring.

“So sad,” she finished.

“Considering I’m about to trade my life for nothing, I think I came out ahead,” he smiled at her before Gideon interrupted.

 

They then took to their seats on the ship as they prepared for the rescue. Once they got everyone back to the ship he headed to their room to apologize for threatening her even if he was bluffing.

 

“Not in the mood,” she said once she noticed the pack of cards he was holding.

“I was going to apologize for threatening to ice you, but apparently I was just following a script.”

“Doesn’t make you any less of a jerk.”

“Guilty. So what do we think of Rip’s plan?”

“Does it matter? Apparently, everything we’re going to do has already been predetermined by Rip’s former bosses,” she said sitting up.

“It’s funny I’ve always prided myself on being the guy who doesn’t play by the rules. Come to find out I’m the one being played.”

“I don’t know I still feel responsible for everything I’ve done and it still keeps me up at night.”

“It’s the things I didn’t do that keep me up at night,” he said stepping toward her.

“And what’s that?”

“Oh I don’t know just some things left unsaid. Some things that need to be said. Some things I’ve been meaning to do. Being on this ship travelling through time I’ve been wondering about what the future could hold for me, and you, and me and you,” he said turning to face her.

“There something you want to tell me Leonard?”

“Very much so.”

“Then what’s stopping you?”

“I don’t know. I guess I’m just… scared.”

“Well when you finally grow a pair and tell me whatever you’ve been meaning to tell me I’ll be in the Cargo Hold,” she said getting up to leave.

 

The team then headed out to destroy the Oculus and put an end to the Time Masters’ meddling once and for all. In all the chaos Sara and Leonard learned from Rip that Mick had chosen to stay behind to blow up the Oculus Wellspring. Leonard decided he couldn’t let him do that. He couldn’t leave Mick behind again. Not again. Never again.

 

“My old friend, please forgive me,” Leonard said to him after failing to convince him to leave willingly.

“For what?” Mick asked before Leonard knocked him out.

“Get him out of here!” Leonard shouted at Sara.

“No,” she said sounding almost in pain at the sight of Leonard sacrificing his life.

“Just do it,” he said in a way that conveyed he didn’t really want to leave her but felt that he had to.

 

She then stepped toward him wrapping a hand around his arm before pressing her lips to his in one final desperate kiss. They pulled away and both could see the pain in the other’s eyes. She then turned to Mick to drag him off.

 

“I love you,” he told her filled with sorrow that he was dooming her to a life without her soulmate.

“I love you too,” she told him in return wanting to make sure he knew that what they had wasn’t for nothing.

 

She dragged Mick away leaving Leonard behind to think back on their romance. The day they met, the moment he realized they were soulmates, their first dance, their first bar fight, their first kiss, their first card game, their first night in bed together, the time they were freezing in the engine room, their first time together in bliss. He remembered each of those moments and so many more and didn’t regret a single one of them.

 

Sara watched from the Bridge as the Vanishing Point blew up. Ray mentioned how Snart was a hero even though he wouldn’t have wanted to be remembered as one.

 

“But that’s what he was,” Sara added before wiping away her tears.

 

Later she ran into Mick who was holding Leonard’s pinkie ring.

 

“He planted it on me before it happened. Here, you keep it,” he said handing her the ring.

“No, Mick he gave it to you. You should keep it,” she said shaking her head.

“I’m not his soulmate. His ring belongs with you,” he said walking away.

“You knew? You knew Len and I were soulmates?” she asked in surprise.

“Told me himself the day we started this crazy mission. I’m real sorry by the way. Can’t help but think this is my fault,” he said stopping in his tracks as he turned back to her.

“It’s not. Thanks for this Mick. It means a lot.”

“Don’t mention it. Besides if he hadn’t been such a coward about it he probably would’ve given you a better one anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments. And don't worry, I'm not ending it at Destiny. I have plans. Big plans.


	19. The Spear of Destiny

Several months after the Oculus blows up the Legends find themselves with two members gone in addition to Snart and two new ones in their place. They’re in the middle of a warzone and discover none other than their beloved thief with their enemies in the Legion of Doom. Sara is understandably surprised by the news and goes to her room for a moment to wrap herself in Snart’s old parka and try to remember the man he was when she knew him, the man who was her soulmate instead of the man serving the Legion.

 

While everyone makes a mad dash for the blood of Christ in order to destroy the Spear of Destiny Sara finds Snart in the middle of the chaos and rushes up to him. He tries to freeze her but misses and she manages to grab his arm before he can do anything else. A look of surprise washes over his face.

 

“You- You’re warm,” he said staring at her.

“Yes,” she replied before pulling him in for a kiss much to his ever-growing surprise.

 

He resisted a little at first but quickly melted into the kiss and Sara’s warmth and leaned forward to try and recapture her lips when she pulled away.

 

“You’re my soulmate?” he asked.

“Yes. Leonard listen to me. You cannot help the Legion get the Spear. If they get it then they’ll kill me and my team including Mick. Please I need your help Len.”

 

He shakes his head and backs away from her.

 

“No. They told me I die in the future because of your team.”

“You died in order to save Mick when tried to sacrifice himself to stop a group called the Time Masters from manipulating history.”

“Still. I _died_. I won’t let that happen. Especially not if it means it takes me away from you,” he said turning to leave

“Leonard please don’t do this. Don’t help them. Help us! Leonard, you were a part of this team too.”

“You mean I will be. I’m not that man yet. And if I have anything to say about it I won’t ever be,” he replied turning back to face her.

“Then you won’t be the man I fell in love with. You won’t be my soulmate anymore. Please Leonard, if you won’t help me then help Mick. He’s a part of the team too and even if you don’t know me or the rest of us you at least know him so please don’t turn on him like this.”

“Who said anything about that?” he replied before freezing the puddle she was standing in getting her feet stuck but uninjured in the process.

“Leonard!” she screamed after him as he left to find Mick.

 

She eventually caught up with others just in time to see Mick betray them to the Legion, or more accurately Leonard, and hand them the Spear. Mick asks Amaya to come with him making Sara wonder if maybe the pyro has had feelings for the woman the whole time and for a moment Sara thinks Amaya might go with them. To her relief she doesn’t. Instead she watches as Thawne speeds Mick and Leonard off to use the Spear to reshape the world.

 

The only question now is: What kind of world will the Legion make and what will Leonard use it for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	20. Doomworld

A year had passed since the Legion used the Spear of Destiny to rewrite reality to their wills and Leonard would have to say that he was quite enjoying it. Especially given his current position underneath his gorgeous and lethal blonde fiancée.

 

“I love you,” she said in a husky voice as they finished and rolled off of him.

“I love you more. And I love our little bundle of joy waiting to be born too,” he replied placing a hand over Sara’s still flat stomach before leaning over to place a kiss upon it.

 

Her phone suddenly started to ring. She reached over to see who it was.

 

“Ugh, it’s Darhk. He probably wants me to kill that Smoak bitch that’s been giving him trouble,” she groaned sitting up.

“You don’t have to go. I’m sure Amaya can handle it by herself,” he whispered pulling her close and pressing kisses to her bare shoulder and neck every few words.

“Besides, it’s not exactly safe for the baby if you get hurt and I really don’t want to lose either one of you,” he said with another kiss.

“I know but I have to go. You know how Darhk can be and besides if I don’t finish off this last vigilante then she could cause trouble at our wedding ceremony and what fun would that be?” she said turning to press a kiss to his lips.

“Fine, go. But be careful alright?” he insisted as she got up to leave for her job as Darhk’s favorite assassin.

“I always am,” she smirked as she got dressed.

 

She returned home later that night after he had fallen asleep and snuggled in close to him in bed enjoying the warmth her soulmate radiated despite his cold powers. Only she would ever call Leonard Snart warm. They spent the morning enjoying each other’s company. The two soulmates would always agree that they were as happy as could be at that time of day. Then the day grew late and Leonard met with Darhk and Amaya with the woman mentioning that something had happened to Sara earlier when they went looking for Mick.

 

Leonard was worried. He was afraid that he might’ve lost his soulmate and their unborn child and started going through every possible scenario of what fate could’ve befallen her in his head along with every plan for revenge he could come up with to inflict upon those responsible when Sara suddenly entered the room. Though something was different about her. It wasn’t until she tried to kill Darhk that he realized what had happened.

 

She remembered. She remembered her life from the original reality the one where they weren’t together because he was dead. This was even worse than the scenarios he had thought of when he feared he had lost her. Then Darhk used his powers to levitate her and he saw red. He wanted to blast at Darhk with his ice powers and help Sara escape with her life but for whatever reason he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t hurt Darhk and he didn’t know why. Instead he wound up doing his typical cold drawl.

 

“Really? Now’s the time for a bad guy monologue?” Leonard asked Darhk with his normal icy demeanor to Sara’s surprise and dismay.

 

Nevertheless, she managed to shoot Amaya with the memory gun and escape with her. He later saw her at STAR Labs where she and her friends were trying to steal the Spear back to ‘fix’ reality.

 

“Sara, stop!” he yelled at her.

“I can’t do that, Leonard,” she replied.

“Please Sara we’re happy here. We’re both alive and we’re together. You and I are engaged. We have a baby on the way. Please Sara! Please don’t throw that all away!” he begged.

“I’m sorry,” she said as she returned to the fight.

 

Somehow Amaya had wound up with the Spear and begun reciting the words. Leonard couldn’t let her succeed. He couldn’t let her erase his happy life with Sara. He froze her where she stood and then walked over to smash her to pieces making a quip to Mick as he did. After Thawne destroyed the Spear he chased after Sara as she left with the Legends and quickly found a knife in his gut as she turned around. Based on the look of horror on her face he’d have to guess that she didn’t realize who had tried to stop her when she stabbed the knife in. He gently raised a hand to cup her face as blood started pouring from the wound.

 

“Take care of yourself… and our baby… okay?” he struggled to say.

“Okay,” she nodded sadly before he collapsed to the ground as dead as he was when she lost him the first time.

 

She turned to rejoin her friends with Mick asking her if she was okay. She had lied and told him she was though there was no denying how guilty she felt. It was bad enough simply leaving him to die at the Oculus, actually killing him with her own knife was far worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	21. The End of the Legion

The Legends of Doomworld travelled back in time to before the Legion of Doom got their hands on the Spear of Destiny meeting up with their younger selves to whom they explained their predicament. Afterwards Sara met up with her Doomworld self to talk about Leonard being with the Legion.

 

“So Doomworld Len, what did he get out of using the Spear?” Sara asked.

“He got control over most of Central City so that he could commit crimes without the consequences,” Doomworld Sara replied.

“That’s weird. The whole point of being a criminal to him is the thrill of the chase. Where’s the thrill in not being able to get into trouble for what he does? That doesn’t sound like him.”

“Maybe not but that is what he got out of it… Look I know that it’s hard to think of Len being on the opposite side but we can’t go easy on him. We have to stop him just like the rest of the Legion.”

“I know,” Sara said as Doomworld Mick walked in.

“I’ll see you later,” Sara said as she left.

“You tell her about Doomworld?” Mick asked the Doomworld Sara.

“Yeah, the whole assassin for Darhk thing with Amaya, Ray being a janitor, Jax being an ass to Stein, Nate-”

“No, I meant did you tell her about you and Snart?”

“Oh. No, I didn’t tell her about that.”

“So I guess that means you didn’t tell her about the baby either,” Mick said earning a look of shock from Sara.

“Yeah he told me. We’ve been partners for years, of course he told me. So I’ve just gotta ask, do you even want to stop the Legion? I mean you do that and not only does Doomworld disappear but so does that life you had with Snart, your engagement, the baby. All of that will just go poof. You sure you want that?”

“I have to Mick. We can’t let the Legion get the Spear. You saw that other world you know that we can’t let it exist.”

“Even if there were parts of it you liked?”

“Even still. Doomworld can’t exist,” Sara sighed.

“Okay. Come on, we better meet up with the others,” Mick said heading out of the room.

 

After disabling the Spear of Destiny Sara watched as Thawne was erased by some sort of Black Flash and the Doomworld Legends all started to fade away.

 

“Remember, Legends never die,” Doomworld Sara told her as she ceased to exist.

 

They then captured the rest of the Legion with Mick being tasked with dropping Leonard off back in 2014 where they believed he had been taken from.

 

“You should’ve done this in France, Mick, could’ve saved us both a lot of time,” Leonard drawled.

“I didn’t bring you here to kill you Leonard.”

“So what are we doing here?”

“This is where Thawne recruited you for the Legion,” Mick said as he opened a warehouse door.

“I’m going to wipe your memory and put you on the right path,” he finished.

“You mean the path where I join up with some Brit twit and die trying to save the world,” Leonard replied.

“No. You die trying to save your friends.”

“Still a death sentence.”

“You know what your punishment is, Leonard? You end up being a better man. And so do I.”

“Better? You mean softer,” Leonard sneered.

“No. I mean better,” Mick said before using the amnesia gun on Leonard and walking away.

 

Mick walked out of the building as Leonard stared out at the city, his eye twitching as he did with a look of confusion plastered on his face. Leonard then walked over to sit beside a wall as he hummed a tune he had no idea where he’d heard it occasionally muttering the lyrics that go along with it.

 

“… _Just stop, ‘cause I really love you_ ,” Leonard sang softly to himself while trying to remember where he’d heard the song that kept playing over and over again in his head as his mind fell to pieces of a jigsaw puzzle with nearly all the pieces missing while continuing to semi-hum the song.

“… _Look in my heart and let love keep us together_ ,” he sang some more with a sad look that was of someone who was completely and utterly lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	22. Finding Leonard

A few months after Barry Allen entered the Speed Force his friends and family found him at a mental institution apparently meditating on life after having been released by the Speed Force a few weeks prior. Needless to say they were all pretty pissed that he hadn’t come home immediately after but quickly became distracted by their anger upon seeing a dead man walk past in the institution.

 

“Uh dude is that Captain Cold?” Cisco asked Barry as he pointed off to Leonard Snart who was sporting a bit of a beard and looked quite out of it.

“Yeah. According to the doctors and nurses here he’s been here the past three years with no real memories of anything or anyone, even himself,” Barry replied.

“Three years? Then how the hell could he have been causing trouble for us that whole time?” Joe asked.

“I don’t know. I’ve tried talking to him but that usually goes nowhere since he doesn’t remember what the heck I’m talking about when I refer to the Legends but he does seem to have some of his old memories. Like for instance he recognized me when I saw him though not as Barry but as the Flash. He knows I’m talking to him when I call him Snart but he doesn’t recognize it as being his name. He refers to himself as Crook for whatever reason. He knows who Lisa is but doesn’t remember that she’s his sister. I don’t know what’s wrong with him and neither do the people here.”

“Bet we could figure it out if we took him to STAR Labs,” Cisco suggested.

“Good thinking. Come on, let’s get him out of here,” Barry replied.

 

Team Flash then took Leonard to STAR Labs where they had him sit in a chair that scanned his brain to see just what exactly they were dealing with. Leonard then started humming a certain tune with a few of the lyrics letting slip past his lips.

 

“ _Some sweet talking girl comes along, playing her song_ ,” he sang softly before returning to humming.

“Dude what the heck is he singing?” Cisco questioned.

“I don’t know he just hums it most of the time. Don’t know why,” Barry replied.

“Whatever. Hey Snart can you stop with the humming?” Cisco asked as he turned to Leonard who quickly ceased his incessant humming.

“Thank you,” Cisco sighed before turning to look at the screen.

“Alright who put Snart’s brain in a blender? Because that is basically what we’ve got here, just a whole lot of pureed mind. I mean his hippocampus, the part of the brain responsible for long term memory, is barely functioning and the few neurons that are lighting up are getting their wires crossed left and right. I mean if this were spread further to the other parts of his brain he’d either be in a coma, or on life support, or dead. Like this is- this is bad guys. I don’t even know where to begin with this. I mean Caitlin’s the doctor and since she’s gone I don’t even have an idea of what to do to fix this,” Cisco ranted as he looked at the results of the test.

“Alright well what if we contacted the Legends? See what they can do to help I mean about half of them are geniuses, they have advanced medical tech on their ship, and their friends of his,” Iris suggested.

“Good idea. Cisco, you go call them and in the meantime, I think we should try to figure out what little he does seem to remember,” Barry replied.

“And how do you suppose we do that?” Joe questioned.

“Simple, since he doesn’t recognize people by names maybe he’ll recognize them by picture,” Barry said as he set down a series of photos of the Legends on a table.

“Snart come over here. I want you to look at this and tell me who these people are,” Barry continued turning to Leonard.

 

Snart then walked over to the table before taking a seat at it letting his eyes scan over the pictures.

 

“Haircut,” Leonard said pointing to a picture of Ray.

“Hawks,” he said as he grabbed the pictures of Kendra and Carter and placed them together.

“Gray. Kid,” he continued pointing to the pictures of Stein and Jax respectively before picking them up to look between them.

“Storm… fire… Stormfire?” he questioned before shaking his head.

“No. No that’s not- that’s not it. That’s not it. Storm. Fire. Storm. Fire,” he continued with a look of confusion as he tried to remember.

“Firestorm?” Barry interjected earning a nod from the crook.

 

Leonard the turned to a photo of Rip.

 

“Asshole,” he said pointing to the picture earning a small laugh from Barry.

“Who is that anyway?” Joe asked.

“Rip Hunter apparently. I got these photos from the records in the Time Vault,” Barry answered.

 

Leonard then took the photo of Mick in his hands.

 

“Chronos,” he drawled.

“Chronos?” Iris asked earning a shrug from her fiancé.

 

Leonard then set Mick’s photo down before turning to the one of Sara grabbing it swiftly and pulling it close to his body as if in a hug.

 

“Assassin. Assassin! My assassin,” he smiled excitedly before looking disappointed.

“She’s not warm. She’s supposed to be warm. Why isn’t she warm?” he questioned looking sadly at the photo.

“Snart that’s just a photo that’s not actually her,” Barry replied to Leonard’s confusion.

“Not her? Where is she? Where’s Assassin? I need her. I need Assassin! Assassin! Assassin!” Leonard started calling out as he got up from the chair to look for Sara.

“Snart, Snart, she’s not here. Alright? She’s not here. Okay but she will be soon. I promise,” Barry told him earning a nod from the crook as he returned to his seat to stare at Sara’s picture.

“He remembers her being an assassin. That’s something,” Iris said to Barry in a whisper.

“Yeah and that she’s warm,” Barry replied just as quietly.

“You don’t think that they’re-”

“Soulmates? Yeah, I mean it would make sense why he wants to see her so badly and why he’d call her warm,” Barry shrugged.

“Yeah I guess so,” Iris said before turning to look at Leonard who was now dancing with the photo of Sara while singing to himself.

“ _Love_

_Love will keep us together_

_Think of me babe whenever_

_Some sweet talking girl comes along_

_Singing her song_

_Don’t mess around you just gotta be strong_

_Just stop_

_Cause I really love you, stop_

_I’ll be thinking of you_

_Look in my heart and let love keep us together_ ,” he sang as he stared wistfully at Sara’s photo.

“That’s the most he’s ever sang of that song before. Usually he can’t remember more than a couple lyrics at a time. Wonder what the song is,” Barry commented.

“Love Will Keep Us Together by Captain and Tenille,” Iris answered earning a questioning look from Barry.

“I used an app to find the song,” she explained holding up her phone.

“Hmm. Well whatever it is it seems to have some connection to Sara,” Barry shrugged.

“Yeah. I guess it must be their song,” Iris suggested.

“Guess so,” Barry agreed as they continued to watch Leonard dance with the photo of his soulmate, Sara Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	23. Try to Remember

Sara and the others walked onto the Bridge where Mick was already lounging in his seat drinking beer.

 

“What’s up? We got a mission?” he asked the Captain.

“No. Gideon called us here, said that STAR Labs was calling. Bring up the message Gideon,” Sara replied.

“Certainly Captain,” the AI said in her usual cheery way as she brought up the video message from Cisco.

“Hey guys. Look I don’t really know how it happened but Snart’s here, he’s alive, also he seems to be suffering from dementia or something but he’s good otherwise. A little scruffy actually but yeah, he’s totally alive, it’s not a doppelganger from another Earth or shapeshifter or anything, it’s totally him. Not sure how that’s possible haven’t asked him yet. Not that that would do much good since his brain’s been fried. Oh that reminds me here’s the results of a brain scan we did on him hoping you guys might have some ideas about how this happened or at least how to fix it. So yeah just drop by as soon as you can. The date is October 12, 2017 Central City obviously. So please come here and pick up your long-lost team member. Preferably before he remembers that he’s a thief and tries to steal something from us. So anyways, Cisco over and out,” Cisco said on the video before signing off.

“Snart’s alive?” Mick questioned with wide eyes.

“No… that- that can’t be. He died. This doesn’t make any sense,” Sara said shaking her head not wanting to get her hopes up in case Cisco was wrong.

“Unless of course destroying the Oculus didn’t kill Mr. Snart. Perhaps it merely scattered him through time and it wasn’t until we essentially broke time that he was pieced back together, wrongly though it would seem given Mr. Ramon’s mention of him having dementia,” Stein postulated.

“Holy crap Snart’s alive!” Ray said with a smile.

“We’ll figure that out when we get to STAR Labs. Gideon?” Sara replied still uncertain and refusing to hope so as to avoid having her heart ripped out again.

“Setting a course for Central City 2017,” Gideon replied as everyone took to their seats.

 

As the team arrived at STAR Labs Barry was trying to determine what exactly happened to Leonard by asking him directly. The results were…

 

“Wellspring. Druce. Pinocchio. Red Lightning,” Leonard said as he drew images onto an white board.

“Oh my God it’s him,” Mick said as he saw his partner in crime.

 

Leonard turned back to look at the team before bolting in their direction. He threw his arms around Sara before she could react and held her like his life depended on it as tears of joy streamed down his face.

 

“Assassin. Assassin. My Assassin. My soulmate,” he sighed happily as he continued to hold her.

“Warm, warm, so warm,” he added.

“Leonard?” she breathed in disbelief as she pulled back to look into his eyes so full of relief at seeing her again.

 

While staring him in the face she saw that his was indeed scruffier than she remembered. She placed a hand on his cheek to feel the bits of a beard before leaning forward to capture his lips with her own. She placed another hand on the other cheek to frame his face and to remind her that he was indeed there as she deepened the kiss.

 

“Okay can we stop it with the kissy face and maybe try to figure out what the hell happened to him instead?” Cisco asked.

“Shut up Cisco!” Leonard replied before turning back to Sara to resume their kiss.

“Wait, what did you say?” she asked him as she pulled away.

“I said shut up Cisco,” he replied in a confused tone.

“He didn’t know who Cisco was before. I think he’s starting to remember,” Barry said surprised.

“Leonard?” Sara asked him with eyes wide with hope.

“Yeah? Yeah, I’m- I’m Leonard. I’m Leonard- Leonard Snart,” he said as he squinted his eyes to try and focus.

“Yes! Yes and I’m?” she asked him.

“You- You’re Sara. You’re Sara!” he smiled at her.

“Sara, I missed you. I’ve missed you for so, so long. Three years. Three years that I’ve missed you,” he told her.

“Wait. Three years?” Ray questioned.

“Yeah. Ever since Chronos zapped me with the- with the gun thing after World War I back in 20- 2014,” Leonard replied.

“2014?” Mick asked earning a nod from Leonard.

“The Legion didn’t take him from the past. They took him from the Oculus,” Sara said in realization.

“Wha- How?” Jax questioned.

“Reverse came in red lightning, pulled me out of the bright blue fire. He strapped me to a chair. Master Race and Magician were standing next to him. They used this- this thing to make my brain hurt and I went missing. I was in here but I wasn’t out there. I didn’t- didn’t want to,” Leonard replied.

“Reverse? Reverse-Flash! Thawne must’ve raced in as the Oculus Wellspring exploded and then brought him to the other members of the Legion; Darhk who Mr. Rory has referred to before as Master Race and Malcolm Merlyn whose League name translated to the Magician; where they then did to Mr. Snart what they had previously done to Captain Hunter,” Stein theorized.

“His mind would’ve been very fragile from all that mental manipulation. The amnesia gun Mick used on him would’ve broken whatever was left,” Ray added.

“Oops. Sorry Boss,” Mick said to his friend.

“It’s okay Chronos,” Leonard said patting the other man on the shoulder.

“It’s Mick. Don’t call me Chronos,” he replied bitterly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	24. Do You Want to Remember?

The Legends returned to the Waverider with Leonard in tow and set him up in the Medbay as the others adjusted the machine that would hopefully restore Leonard’s broken mind.

 

“Alright Leonard now just sit down and we’ll be able to fix you right up okay?” Sara said to her soulmate.

“Okay. Can I ask you something?” Leonard replied as he took a seat in the medical bed.

“Of course.”

“Will you hold my hand while it happens? I’m scared. This reminds me of the pro- proc- process that the bad guys used to destroy me and I’m… scared,” he said reaching out his hand to her with a far more hopeful look on his face than she had ever seen before.

 

He looked so at peace with himself and with life without his memories to burden him. He smiled more than he ever had before. How could she take that from him? How could she bring him back only for him to have to live with the memories of his abusive childhood?

 

“Maybe we shouldn’t,” she said softly.

“You don’t want to hold my hand?” Leonard asked with a sad sort of confusion.

“No, it’s not that. It’s just… you have some pretty bad memories and I think you’d be better off not having them back in your head.”

“Sara,” he said taking her hand in his.

“I _want_ to remember. The good and the bad both make me who I am. I may not know who that is exactly but I do know that above all else I am your soulmate. If that’s who I am then why wouldn’t I want to remember the things that make me, me?”

“Leonard, you don’t even know what it is you don’t remember. Okay trust me when I say that you’re better off not remembering all the pain and suffering and misery that you’ve been through. I’m your soulmate Len why won’t you just trust me on this?”

“I do trust you. But if I don’t remember parts of my life then I won’t remember what all brought me to you. I won’t remember the things that shaped me into the man you-”

“I what, Len?”

“Nothing. I just- I was going to say ‘that shaped me into the man you fell in love with’ but I can’t remember if you ever said you loved me. I remember telling you I loved you. I remember loving you. I know I do, but I can’t remember if you love me back.”

“Of course I do Len. Okay? I do love you. So, so much,” she said now in tears as she continued to cling to his hand with both of hers like a lifeline.

“Hey, hey don’t cry. It’s okay. Everything’s okay now. We’re together and we’re in love. So everything’s okay,” he said softly with a smile as he wiped away her tears with the thumb of his free hand.

 

She smiled back at him tears still in her eyes as she sighed.

 

“The fact that you can be so optimistic right now is really making it hard to believe that it’d be a good thing to put back your memories,” she laughed.

“It would be. It would be a good thing. Because I’d be me again. I’d be whole. I’d be the person you fell in love with. No matter what that will always make it worth it,” Leonard smiled at her before pulling her in for a soft and loving kiss.

 

Sara enjoyed the return of his lips on hers after what felt like an eternity. She missed him, longed for him dearly and to have him back now was like something out of a dream. She opened her eyes a little to be sure he was really there and was relieved by the sight of him but got a quick reminder that they weren’t alone in the room as she glanced Mick over Leonard’s shoulder. She quickly pulled away earning a noise of protest from Leonard.

 

“Well don’t stop on my account,” Mick smirked.

“So, how you feeling, Boss?” he added.

“Fine. I’d be better if I could keep- keep- uh what was it we were doing? It’s on the tip of my tongue,” Leonard asked Sara.

“Kissing. We were kissing,” she answered.

“Right, right kissing. That’s it. That’s what it was. It was good. It was really, really good. Can we do that again please?” Leonard asked with a smile.

“Maybe later. Right now we have to get your brain back if you still want it,” Sara replied.

“I do. I really do,” he said nodding with a smile on his face.

“Okay then. Ray is the machine ready?” she asked the genius who was still messing with the device on the other side of the room.

“Yeah just about,” Ray replied as he brought the machine over to Leonard, hooking his head up to the machine via a headset.

“Hold my hand?” Leonard asked Sara who quickly took his hand in two of her own.

“Alright here goes nothing,” Ray said as he initiated the machine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	25. Reunited

Once the machine was finished running Leonard glanced around the room as everyone stared at him with anticipation to see if it had worked.

 

“Well? How do you feel?” Ray asked him.

“Fine,” Leonard answered.

“Who are you?” he added after a beat to everyone’s horror.

“Oh no,” Ray muttered earning an evil smirk from Leonard.

“That’s not funny. That is _so_ not funny,” Ray said shaking his head as Leonard chuckled.

“Says you. I thought it was hilarious,” Leonard replied as Sara punched him in the shoulder.

“Ow!”

“That’s for scaring me Crook,” Sara said as she wrapped her arms around him.

“I missed you,” he sighed breathing in her scent as she hugged him tight.

“Glad to have you back man,” Jax said to him.

“Thanks. Now if you’ll excuse me, Sara and I have some catching up to do,” Leonard said getting to his feet and leading Sara by the hand out of the room.

“We’ll see you tomorrow,” he smirked at them as they exited the Medbay.

 

He led Sara down the hall to their room as Sara giggled knowing what he must’ve had on his mind. Once they were in Leonard locked the door and pressed Sara up against it as he crashed his lips to hers. She wrapped her hands around the back of his head deepening the kiss. He then started tugging her away from the wall pulling off his jacket and shirt quickly before pressing his lips to hers once more.

 

“God I’ve missed you,” he said to her before initiating another kiss.

“Missed you more,” she replied against his lips before pulling off her own shirt and bra.

“Not possible,” he murmured against her lips as he pulled her down on top of him as they fell onto the bed.

 

Sara made quick work of his belt pulling off his pants and briefs in one go before relieving herself of her jeans and panties. They then crashed back together before rolling to better position themselves on the bed with Sara remaining on top. As Sara grinded into him Leonard could tell she was already very wet and _very_ hot. Not that the latter was saying much. She was always warm to his touch especially in this sense.

 

She moaned into his mouth as he filled her completely before pulling away to press kisses to the scars on his chest. His hands ran through her hair down to frame her face before travelling further down her neck and shoulders to trace her curves all the way down to her hips where he then moved to grasp her ass pulling her harder to him as he thrust up into her making her gasp. He wanted to burn this moment into his memory just to make sure he would never lose it like he did before.

 

Once she finished kissing every last one of his scars Sara moved to suck on his neck leaving a hickey as she did before leaving a trail of kisses from his neck to his cheek back to his lips. Sara didn’t even need to tease his lips open as they opened more than willingly allowing her tongue inside. The inside of his mouth was exactly as she remembered it. The outside, however, was much different due to the beard he’d grown in the past three years he’d been without his memories. She wasn’t sure if he was planning to keep it or not but if he were she could definitely get used to it.

 

Leonard continued thrusting inside of her deep and hard reveling in the moans that escaped Sara’s lips as he did. The only sound that he loved more was hearing her shout his name as she came. His body was urging him to finish but he wanted desperately to make this last for much, much longer and started thrusting slower in an attempt to bring him away from the edge. But Sara wasn’t having it as she started rolling her hips, grinding him even more than she already was.

 

“I’m all for making this moment last Len but I would love this even more if I could feel you come undone inside of me,” she whispered into his ear before pressing her lips against his.

 

She wrapped her hands around the back of his head to pull him closer as he wrapped his around her back massaging the skin beneath his fingertips. He felt Sara come once again as she dragged him over his own edge with shout. They fell into a sweaty pile of limbs with Len still inside of Sara as they held each other close before Sara eventually rolled off him. He then pulled her into his side breathing in the scent of her shampoo as his face laid in her hair. Meanwhile, she rubbed circles into his chest just trying to remind herself that this was real and that he was actually here with her.

 

“I really did miss you,” he said after several minutes of silence.

“Me too. It’s been lonely without you here.”

“With Ray running around bugging everyone? I doubt it,” he smirked earning a small smile from the captain of the Waverider.

“That’s not the same. No one here gets me the way you do. No one here makes me feel at peace with myself and this crazy messed up world. No one except you. I missed you.”

“I missed you too. And I know what you mean. The whole time my mind was broken the only thing I felt was just lost and empty inside. Nothing made sense without you around. Nothing made me feel complete. I know you’d probably say it was because I was missing my memories but without you I didn’t feel like myself. I didn’t feel…”

“Whole. Yeah, I think I know exactly what you mean,” she said as her breathing started to slow, and her eyes started to grow heavy.

“I love you,” Leonard said pressing a kiss to her hair.

“I love you too,” she hummed as sleep overcame her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry I didn't update sooner! I had a huge test I had to study for and didn't have any time this week to write more for this. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you thought down below!


	26. A New Beginning

Sara awoke the next morning to an empty bed only to find rose petals scattered around her and forming a line out of the room. She saw a tray of food on the nearby table and then glanced to the left of the door to see a stunning blue dress hanging off the wall with a note attached reading: _Eat breakfast. Once you’re done put me on and follow the rose petals_.

 

Sara did as the note suggested and upon finishing the pancakes and bacon she headed out toward the jump ship where the petals led and found another note that said: _December 31, 2017 11:45pm Central City, the rooftop where we met_.

 

Sara smiled at the note wondering just what Leonard had in mind. She punched in the coordinates and arrived at the rooftop as Leonard had asked her to. She found him standing there amidst falling snowflakes and fairy lights wearing a handsome black suit and tie.

 

“What’s all this?” she asked him as she rubbed her arms from the cold.

“Wanted this to be special,” he answered with a smile as he wrapped his jacket around her shoulders.

“Wanted what to be special?”

“Dance with me,” Leonard said extending a hand after pressing play on a boombox that started to play ‘Love Will Keep Us Together’.

 

Sara didn’t know what he was up to but gladly took his hand and began to dance with him, swaying to the music.

 

“Do you remember this song?” he asked her.

“Think so. It was playing at that bar in the seventies, wasn’t it?”

“First song we ever danced to. That was one of the happiest moments of my life. Strong contenders also include every kiss we’ve ever shared, the first time we made love, getting you back after that whole mess with the Oculus and the Legion, and hopefully tonight.”

“I think you mean morning or did you forget I just woke up barely an hour ago?”

“I mean this night. December 31st just a few moments before the New Year comes in. I’ve spent a lifetime dealing with pain and loneliness, a miserable existence. But then I met you and suddenly my life was happy and full of love and a sense of safety that I have never had before. My life would be so empty without you, and for the past three years that I spent after the Legion without you and without my memories of you I was so lost and I never want to feel the kind of sadness I experienced then ever again. I want to start my life anew. I want us both to have a fresh start just the two of us. This place gave us our first chance together and now I’m hoping it’ll give us our second,” he said before dropping to one knee as he pulled out a velvet box.

“So, Sara Lance, will you marry me?” he asked with eyes full of hope.

“Yes,” she said with a smile as he slipped the diamond ring on her finger.

 

He rose to his feet and pressed a solitary finger to Sara’s lips as she tried to kiss him.

 

“Uh-uh,” he said before glancing down at his watch.

“Now we can celebrate,” he smiled as the clock struck midnight before pulling Sara to him for a searing kiss that warmed them both as snow continued to fall gently around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this fic. Please leave your thoughts down below!


End file.
